Doomguy
Doomguy, (referred to as Doom Slayer in Doom 2016 and Doom Eternal) is the main protagonist of the video game series, Doom. In the 2005 film, Reaper is portrayed by Karl Urban, who also portrayed Skurge in Thor: Ragnarok, Judge Dredd in Dredd ''and Billy Butcher in Amazon series ''The Boys. History Before the games Not too much is known about Doomguy's history before the events of the series. What is known is that he is the son of Commander Keen, who is the grandson of William "B.J." Blazkowicz, which would effectively make Doomguy 'William "B.J." Blazkowicz III'. We also know that he used to own a pet rabbit named Daisy. Doomguy is a marine who was sent to Mars as a punishment for punching his superior officer, who ordered Doomguy to fire upon innocent civilians. This shows that he will go as far as commiting insubordination to protect innocent people. DOOM (1993)/ Ultimate DOOM While on Mars, a catastrophic failure occurred when scientists tried to master interdimensional travel so they could open portals between Phobos and Deimos. The failure caused Deimos to disappear, and a portal to Hell opened, causing a hellish invasion. With Doomguy's unit being the only battle-ready unit on Mars, they were sent to Phobos for damage control. Doomguy was left alone to guard the exterior with only a pistol, while his buddies went to confront the situation. All of his comrades ended up either dead, or transformed into Zombiemen. Doomguy went to confront the demons, grabbing more weapons along the way, like the shotgun and plasma rifle, as well as one of the most iconic weapons in his arsenal: the BFG 9000. After killing the Barons of Hell on Phobos, he teleports off of the moon, and arrives at a lost Deimos. He later killed the Cyberdemon using a rocket launcher. It was there that he learned that Deimos was now floating above Hell itself. He went to the nightmarish landscape, and slaughtered as many demons as he could, including the leader of the invasion, the Spider Mastermind. After killing it, Doomguy entered a portal and returned to Earth. When he came back however, everything was in chaos. The demons used the same portal and used it to invade Earth. killing billions of humans,as well as Doomguy's pet rabbit, Daisy. This is where Thy Flesh Consumed, the 4th episode included in The Ultimate DOOM (which was basically an updated version of the original DOOM), begins. Serving as a prologue to DOOM 2: Hell on Earth, Thy Flesh Consumed ''tells the tale of Doomguy, as he fights to stop the demons from killing the remaining humans, and he once again kills the Spider Mastermind. This is where he learned that not only did the demons use the same portal he used, but they killed his pet rabbit, Daisy. Filled with anger, grief, and a thirst for vengance, Doomguy went out to bring the pain to the demons! DOOM 2: Hell on Earth ''DOOM 2: Hell on Earth ''picks up right where the original game left off. Ever since they left Hell, the demons have caused destruction, chaos, and mayhem on Earth, killing billions of innocent civillians. The only way for the survivors to evacuate Earth is to head to the last starport, but it was occupied by the demons. Luckily, Doomguy went there and cleared out the starport, finishing off demons like Pain Elementals and Revenants, allowing the humans to evacuate the planet. After leaving, the humans helped Doomguy by pinpointing the origin of the invasion: his home town! He went to the very place that built him into the man he became, slaying all demonic invaders there. He later came back to Hell, killing the Icon of Sin, thus stopping the demonic invasion in its tracks, allowing the remaining humans to come back whenever they are ready to rebuild. Powers and Abilities *'Super Resistance': Flynn has a gigantic resistance when compared to normal humans, being able to survive hellfire, toxic waste, claw blows, shotgun point-blank shots and many other kinds of attacks that would kill a normal human instantly, such as rockets from rocket launchers. *'Minor Super Strength': With only a brass knuckles as a weapon, Flynn was shown to have strength greater than of a normal human. He was able to kill demons and people with just a few punches, an impressive feat. *'Master Gunman': Flynn is a master gunman, since he's a Marine and trained to use guns efficiently. He was able to kill entire armies of undead and demons using only guns, and has shown great accuracy with these weapons. *'Great Durability': Flynn has a great durability, since he could survive for a long time without eating and drinking, resisting hell's temperature, battle for hours without rest and even running at great speeds without tiring. *'Super Speed''': Flynn has shown super speed if compared to a normal human, because even when he had a full metal armor, he could run at speeds of 57 miles per hour. Personality Not much is know about Doomguy's feelings, but we do know that he loved his pet rabbit Daisy, as he was infuriated when the demons killed her, which fueled his already-deep hatred towards demons. We also know that he wants to protect innocent people, as seen by the fact he punched his superior officer for ordering Doomguy to fire upon innocent civilians. Gallery Images Doomguy.png doom-3-marine.jpg|The Doomguy in "Doom 3" Doom3_protagonist.jpg RoE_protagonist.jpg|The Resurrection of Evil protagonist Doomguy_4.jpg|The Doom Slayer in 2016 "Doom" Reboot John_Grimm.jpg|John "Reaper" Grimm EEI8cYDUUAAmtDQ.jpg|The Doom Slayer in Doom Eternal Trivia *In DOOM (2016), the original Doomguy's face appears in one of the Slayer's death animations when in the Classic Maps. **This, along with other things, has caused fans to theorize that the Doom Slayer and the original Doomguy are the same person. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Nameless Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mute Category:Military Category:Monster Slayers Category:Anti Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:War Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Officials Category:Fighter Category:Titular Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Determinators Category:Horror Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Nemesis Category:Animal Kindness Category:Berserkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:The Chosen One Category:Knights Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:The Hero Category:Warriors Category:Outright